


mendacity

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst??, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aku adalah seorang pembohong yang hidup dalam seluruh bualanmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mendacity

“Royana,”

Kau menoleh, melukis segaris kurva. Bibirmu merah mungil, merona, namun tidak mencolok. Bukan pencari atensi. Bibirmu barangkali adalah satu objek yang kupuja-puja di alam dunia. Dan tentu saja, bibirmu selalu, _selalu_ , dan selalu mengucap ‘aku mencintaimu’ saat bersamaku.

Namun, hari ini, saat bibirmu lagi-lagi menebar cinta padaku, aku menatap ke dalam matamu yang hitam jelaga—kelam dan tanpa batas. Tak berujung. Sesuatu yang seringkali kuabaikan darimu.

Kelereng-kelereng itu menatapku lesu, penuh luka,

lalu berbisik,

 _kau mencintainya_.

.

.

{ dan tetap saja, meskipun kebenaran mengasihaniku, aku senantiasa mengasihimu dengan cara yang sama sebagaimana orang kehilangan akal mencari anaknya—yang bahkan tak pernah ada.

hingga napasku berbuih,

dan bumi merengkuh sang mentari. }

**Author's Note:**

> maunya dibikin muda tapi alda bukan tipe yang suka nebar i love you so yeah :))


End file.
